What is Love?
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: James Scamander ask his Uncle Jacob about love and ask him advice on how to confess to a girl


**Written for the Holmes Challenge - Nephews/Uncles**

* * *

 _ **Love Advice**_

Twelve-year-old James Scamander had always been a curious child, ever since he was little. Well, being born to Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein hadn't exactly helped either, considering both of their traits. Anyway, James had always been fascinated by everything he saw, from all the beasts that his dad had in his suitcase to the bright lights of New York and the freshly baked goods coming from his uncle's bakery. But there was always one thing that puzzled him.

Love. He'd always wondered; what is love? Why is love important? He kept wondering about that concept until he met a girl named Stella.

Stella was a beautiful witch with a gorgeous, straight, black hair. She had a pair of blue eyes that always made James speechless whenever he saw her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he didn't know exactly what to tell her. So, he went to seek out advice. Asking his dad was kinda awkward for him since he was sure his dad wasn't the kind of guy that liked to talk about love. So, he decided to go to the next person that he felt most comfortable talking about it with.

With that in mind, James walked into Kowalski's Quality Baked Goods with a determined mind. He pushed open the door of the near-empty bakery. Well, he wasn't surprised that it was empty, considering how early in the morning it was. As he peeked inside, he saw the person that he was looking for.

"Morning Uncle Jacob!" he said enthusiastically while waving at him. Jacob looked surprised to see him.

"Morning James. What are you doing here this early? You need something to eat? I got freshly baked breads in the kitchen if ya want," Jacob said to him, smiling widely. James just shook his head, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Actually... I came here to talk to you about something," James said looking at him as Jacob went to his side.

"You can talk to me about anything, James. Now, lay it on me," Jacob said with a chuckle.

"I… want to ask you about l-o-v-e," James said, spelling out the word with an awkward grin. Jacob looked at him, his brows rising.

"Love? Why would you want to talk about that? Do you have someone that you like James? You can tell me. It will be our little secret," Jacob said patting James's back. James just laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yes... There is this girl, Stella... I really like her, but I just don't know what to say to her," James said with a sigh. He looked down at the floor and scuffed his feet.

"Hey James, it's going to be alright. If you're looking for advice... then I think the best advice is to just be yourself... Don't try to be someone you're not... Just say what you wanna say from your heart," Jacob said to him, and James nodded at that, trying to understand what he meant.

"Can I ask; how did you tell Auntie Queenie what you felt about her?" James asked suddenly. Jacob smiled.

"I didn't said anything to her... When I met her for the first time, I was mesmerized by her... We talked at the dinner table, and we talked even more after that. It was just perfect, you know. Back then, no-maj and witches aren't supposed to have a relationship but me and your aunt were stubborn. We got married and we have been happy since then..." Jacob said. There was a dopey smile upon his face as he thought Queenie.

"Wow. That was... I don't know what to say, Uncle Jacob.. It was like you and Auntie Queenie were meant for each other... Just like my mom and dad," James said with a grin. He felt far more confident now.

"Well, that's the only advice that I could give to you, James. You're gonna do great! Just believe in yourself," Jacob said to him with a smile as he patted his head.

"Thank you, Uncle Jacob! I'll tell her how I feel today," James said with a grin. He ran out from the store, waving back at Jacob.

Jacob just waved back at him, a smile still on his face. "Ah, young love.. Ain't that a good thing."


End file.
